Missing 02
by shirosendpie
Summary: 'Kamisama, onegai… biarkanlah semua ini hanya mimpi. Semoga besok aku terbangun dan Sasuke berada di sisiku seperti biasa… aku janji, aku janji akan lebih jujur terhadap Sasuke dan diriku sendiri.'


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Angst

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: Typo, OOC, kalau tidak kuat lambaikan tangan ke kamera.

Don't like don't read, tapi wajib flame. Ehe.

* * *

 _Berbohong atas apapun yang kuucapkan, aku tak bisa kembali._

 _Tak ada hukuman untuk kejahatanku, aku merampas pengampunan._

* * *

Hembusan uap dingin keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pink tersebut. Dia menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Dia membetulkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan papan nama 'Uchiha' di luarnya.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Si perempuan menghela nafas dan menyalakan lampu, kemudian melirik nakas dimana terdapat foto seorang lelaki lengkap dengan dupa serta nasi di depan foto tersebut.

"Tadaima, Sasuke." Ujarnya sembari menorehkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Dia kemudian membuka jaketnya dan kemudian melepas name tag bertuliskan 'Sakura' dari blazernya dan menuju kamar.

* * *

 _Aku yang busuk sudah tidak mengerti tentang hal yang busuk lagi._

* * *

Sakura menatap tempat di sebelah kasurnya yang kosong. Dulunya itu tempat suaminya-Sasuke berbaring dan memeluknya. Tapi kini tempat itu kosong, dingin, dan hampa.

Sakura menekuk lututnya dan mulai menangis. Dia hanya berharap waktu bisa di putar kembali, dia hanya ingin Sasuke mendengar kata 'Aishiteru' dari dirinya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Ingatannya kembali berputar tentang kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu.

* * *

 _Hal yang buruk dari penyesalan adalah menyadari bahwa membohongi adalah hal yang benar_

* * *

"Nee… Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sasuke menggerutu pelan dan memeluk istrinya dari belakang dengan pasrah.

"Nee… jangan hiraukan aku." Ujarnya.

Sakura mendecak sebal dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan sebal.

"Sebentar lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan bagian yang satu ini." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menyerah dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah istrinya itu.

"Nee, Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan 'Aishiteru'?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membeku, namun dia segera menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Baka! Tanpa kukatakan bukannya sudah jelas?" seru Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

"Iya, maaf, maaf. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan, Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

* * *

 _Sampai kapan rasa bersalah ini? Menja_ _di abu._

* * *

"Maksudmu apa?"

Sasuke menghantam nakas di sebelahnya.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Tadi kau dengan Gaara!" serunya marah.

"Bukan, Sasuke! Kau salah paham!"

"Apanya? Sudah cukup, aku berhenti! Selama ini aku kesal dengan sikapmu yang cuek! Aku tau kita menikah karena paksaan orang tua! Tapi aku menyayangimu, Sakura!"

Sakura terdiam sebentar mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Kau salah paham, Sasuke. Gaara dan aku tidak berciuman, kami hanya jatuh. Ku mohon percayalah." Lirih Sakura.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin. Tidak ada lagi tatapan teduh menenangkan miliknya. Semua itu tergantikan oleh amarah.

"Terserah."

Dan sang lelaki membalikkan badannya keluar, meninggalkan rumah.

* * *

 _Kau boleh marah kepadaku, jika jujur adalah hal yang indah bagimu._

* * *

Sakura berlari mencari jejak suaminya itu. Namun langkahnya berhenti di belakang sekerumunan orang. Sepertinya ada kecelakaan.

Sakura hendak berlari untuk mencari Sasuke lagi-tetapi berhenti ketika melihat korban yang tertabrak. Air matanya jatuh, dia menerobos kerumunan dan memeluk tubuh dingin suaminya itu.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berlirih pelan.

"Diam, Ambulance datang 15 menit lagi. Bertahanlah!" seru Sakura sambil mencengkram dada Sasuke erat.

"Kau… menangis?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Siapa yang tidak akan menangis melihat suaminya tertabrak?" balas Sakura terisak.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, dia kemudian memegang pipi Sakura dengan tangannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis." Ujarnya pelan sembari tersenyum tipis kemudian terbatuk. Sakura membelakkan matanya. Dia berteriak panik.

"AMBULANCE! AMBULANCE! INO, BERAPA MENIT LAGI?"

"5 menit lagi tiba di lokasi!" seru Ino.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke yang makin pucat.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura,"

Sasuke mengecup ujung jari Sakura yang menahan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aishiteru yo… Sakura." ujarnya pelan.

"Baka! Sudahlah, diam!" seru Sakura.

"Ambulance-nya datang! Sakura!" seru Ino.

Para tim medis segera mengangkat Sasuke, memberikannya perawatan singkat dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sakura memegangi tangan Sasuke selama berada di ambulance.

"Nee, Sakura…"

"Diam, simpan tenagamu!" jawab Sakura kasar.

"Nyanyi…"

"Hah?"

"Nyanyikan... Kira-Kira Hikaru untukku."

Sakura membelakkan matanya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah…"

" _Kira-kira hikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

 _Mabataki shiteha_

 _Minnawo miteru_

 _Kira-kira hikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

 _Kira-kira hikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

 _Minna no utaga_

 _Todokuto iina_

 _Kira-kira hikaru_

 _Osorano hoshiyo_

* * *

 _Ungkaplah tentang diriku, dari dunia yang seakan berakhir ini_

* * *

Sakura menunggu di luar ruang operasi dengan cemas. Rasa bersalah, sedih, amarah, kesal dan lainnya bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya lirih.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Sakura segera berdiri dan menghadap dokter yang memimpin operasi-Tsunade.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamiku?"

Tsunade tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan kami Uchiha-shi, tapi lukanya terlalu parah, dan darahnya sudah banyak yang terbuang, untuk saat ini kondisinya kritis." Jawab Tsunade.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Ranjang Sasuke di bawa keluar dari ruang operasi, Sakura segera menghampirinya.

"Sasuke!" serunya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata yang sudah mulai hilang kesadarannya.

"Sakura…" ujarnya.

"Aiishiteru… zutto… zutto…" Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Gak! Gak! Diamlah!" seru Sakura.

"Suki ni nante kurete arigatou, Sakura. Sayonara…" elusan Sasuke melemah, alat pendeteksi jantung di sebelahnya kemudian berhenti.

* * *

 _Pembicaraan yang penuh hiasan itu bagai menggali kubur untuk dirinya sendiri._

* * *

Sakura sadar dari flashbacknya. Matanya sembab dan merah, dia menuju wastafel dan mencuci mukanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari.

Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar menuju beranda. Angin malam berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian mata hijau Sakura membelak melihat bintang jatuh yang lewat di langit, dia langsung merapatkan tangannya dan memohon.

'Kamisama, onegai… biarkanlah semua ini hanya mimpi. Semoga besok aku terbangun dan Sasuke berada di sisiku seperti biasa… aku janji, aku janji akan lebih jujur terhadap Sasuke dan diriku sendiri.'

* * *

 _Berbohong atas apapun yang kuucapkan. Aku tak bisa kembali._

 _Taka da hukuman untuk kejahatanku, aku merampas pengampunan_

* * *

OWARI

( ╹▽╹ )

Di karenakan MISSING yang asli gak laku (emangnya barang?) saya buat yang versi SasuSaku. Klo gak laku juga, yaudahlah mau di apain lagi. Pasrah saja :v

Terlalu banyak potongan garisnya ya? Gomen klo malah bikin pusing di bacanya. Tak ada Uchiha yang tak tamvan-eh maksudnya tak ada gading yang tak retak, jadi maafkanlah segala kesalahan saya.


End file.
